


Lance Just Needed a Push

by TorpidTotoro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Hair-pulling, Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith bottoms, Klance smut, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), klance, klance porn, klancesmut, lance tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorpidTotoro/pseuds/TorpidTotoro
Summary: Keith meets a “lover teller” who helps push Lance to show Keith how he really feels.





	Lance Just Needed a Push

**Author's Note:**

> I live for jealous Lance. If anyone has any prompts for nsfw Klance stories leave a comment! I’ll most likely write it!

“Great job out there today Samurai!” Lance said, joining Keith, who had been talking to one of the aliens on the planet they had just helped free from the Galra. 

“Uh, thank you?” Keith responded, sounding more like a question than anything else. 

“Who’s your friend?” Lance asked, starting to scoot even close to Keith. 

“This is Frel, he was just explaining some of this planet’s history to me, that is before the Galra came here.” Keith said, looking from Frel to Lance, “Frel this is Lance,” Keith said, gesturing to Lance. 

“Hey there,” Lance said, extending his hand. Frel tilted his head. 

“On my planet it is customary to hug, rather than shake,” Frel said, moving to hug Lance. The hug was quick, but after it Lance realized how touch starved he’d been since they left Earth. Sure Hunk hugged him plenty, but it wasn’t the same. Lance had been wanting something deeper, something with feeling… something intimate. He suddenly thought of Frel hugging Keith, unsure why a tinge of jealousy overtook him for a moment. 

“It was nice to meet you Frel,” Lance said, “but there’s a group of ladies over there dying to know my name,” Lance said, shooting a quick smile and wink at Keith and Frel before sauntering off. Keith sighed, propping his chin up in his palms, watching Lance walk away. 

“You… like him?” Frel asked cautiously. 

“What? Lance? No, no, no way,” Keith shook his head, “he-he just…” Keith sighed, “is it that obvious?” 

“Obvious? No, no, you have nothing to worry about, I am my planet’s love teller, I can read relationships.” Frel replied, “it seems your Lance is interested but he simply needs…” 

“Needs what?” Keith asked, noticing Frel inching closer. Frel looked over at Lance, locking eyes with him before whispering to Keith. 

“A push.” Then Frel pressed his mouth to Keith’s. Keith could barely process what was happening before Lance was pulling Frel away from Keith. 

“What are doing?!” He asked, putting his hands on his hips and nearly glaring at Frel. 

“Kissing Keith, but that is none of your business,” Frel replied. Keith sat there, still completely speechless. 

“Well-well did Keith even w-want you to kiss him?!” Lance stuttered, his face starting to flush. Frel looked to Keith. Keith bit his lip looking from Frel to Lance, then back to Frel. 

“I-I mean I didn’t mind it,” Keith mumbled. That apparently sent Lance over the edge. He grabbed Keith’s wrist, dragging him to the Blue Lion. As soon as they were out of sight Lance slammed Keith against the wall. 

“Didn’t mind it?! Are you kidding! If you wanted someone to kiss you then-then it should be me!” Lance said, narrowing his eyes. Keith’s eyes widened, obviously not expecting this reaction. 

“But-I—” Keith started to say before Lance cut him off with a kiss. Lance pulled away soon after, licking his lips. 

“Were you trying to make me jealous Keith? Is that it? Because it damn well worked.” Lance nearly growled. “If Frel had touched you anymore than he did I don’t know if I would of been able to hold myself back.” 

“H-hold yourself… back?” Keith asked, his face flushed, “from what?” Lance smirked. 

“From bending you over and fucking you right in front of Frel and everyone else there for that matter,” Lance purred, kissing the corner of Keith’s mouth. 

“O-oh,” Keith managed to choke out, his body shuddering a little at Lance’s words. 

“You want that, don’t you? For me to fuck you?” Lance whispered against Keith’s ear. “Is that why you talk to all those male aliens on every planet we go to? Have you been trying to make me jealous everywhere we go?” 

“Like you’re one to talk,” Keith responded, “you flirt with aliens more than I do!” 

“You’re part alien too,” Lance grinned, brushing some of Keith’s bangs out of his face. Keith blushed. 

“I-I meant, but-but I.. I’m part Galra..” Keith said, his eyes dropping down. 

“I don’t care,” Lance said softly, “you’re still… Keith.”

“Lance?” Keith started to ask before Lance was kissing him again. Keith melted into the feeling, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. Lance brought his hands up to play and tug at Keith’s hair. He tugged a little harder, drawing out a soft moan from Keith. Lance pulled away, looking down at Keith. 

“I liked that sound,” he said quietly, pulling Keith’s hair again. 

“Ahh.. Lance..” Keith moaned again, looking away.

“Shit, Keith,” Lance breathed, “fuck, get-get on your knees,” he said, pushing Keith down by pressing his palms to Keith’s shoulders. Keith was soon eye level with the bulge in Lance’s pants. Lance made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, pulling them and his boxers down. 

“Holy fuck,” Keith mumbled, eyeing Lance’s length. Lance looked down to see Keith’s dumbfounded face and smirked. 

“Too much for you to handle Samurai?” Lance purred, leaning forward to press his cock against Keith’s cheek. Keith glared up at Lance. 

“N-no,” he replied, turning his head to lick the tip, causing Lance to bite his lip. 

“That’s a good boy, come on Keith, show me what that pretty little mouth can do,” Lance cooed. Keith opened his mouth, slowly taking Lance into his mouth. He began to bob his head, slowly at first, almost experimentally. “Ah.. Keith,” Lance moaned, his eyes locked on Keith. Keith looked up at Lance for a moment before squeezing his eyes closed, suddenly deepthroating Lance. “K-Keith!” Lance gasped, grabbing Keith’s hair, pulling his head off of Lance’s cock, “that’s-that’s enough of that,” he groaned, “get.. get on your hands and knees,” he said in a low voice. Keith complied immediately. “Fuck, so pliant,” Lance chuckled. Keith shot him a glare over his shoulder. The glare melted away as soon as Lance was tugging Keith’s pants and boxers down. “God, wow,” Lance mumbled, looking at Keith’s ass, giving it a light spank. 

“D-don’t do that,” Keith groaned, still watching Lance from over his shoulder. 

“Don’t do what?” Lance asked innocently, hitting his ass a little harder this time. Keith let out a soft moan before biting his lip. His face was flushed. “Oh? Does Keithy like it rough?” Lance smirked, “in that case, maybe I’ll just let my cock stretch you open.” Lance pressed the head of his cock to Keith’s ass. 

“La-Lance…” Keith moaned, pressing back against him, “al-already p-prepped..” 

“What was that?” Lance asked, blinking a few times to register what Keith was implying. “Oh.” He said, his lips being pulled into a huge grin, “oh, I see,” he whispered, pushing into Keith, “you play with yourself? Do you do it often?” 

“I-I…” Keith groaned as Lance began to push into him, “f-fairly often…” he moaned. 

“Mmm.. what do you think about?” Lance asked, pushing into Keith to the hilt, then staying like that.

“Lance! Hahh.. m-move Lance!” Keith whined, trying to roll his hips. Lance grabbed his hips roughly. 

“Answer my question and I’ll give you exactly what you want,” Lance said in a deep voice, “what do you think about?”

“Y-you..” Keith said quietly. 

“What was that?” Lance smirked, starting to slide out of Keith, causing Keith to panic.

“You! You, Lance! I think about you!” Keith gasped when Lance thrust deep into him. 

“Good boy,” Lance praised, causing Keith’s dick to twitch. Lance kept his tight grip on Keith’s waist, starting to pound into him. 

“Ahh! Hahh! Lance! Lance! Y-yes! Just-just like that!” Keith moaned, the sound echoing in the cockpit of the lion. Lance let go of one side of Keith’s hips to grab his hair, yanking it back, making Keith’s head tilt back. Keith moaned loudly, “L-Lance!”

“Shit Keith, you feel so damn good around my cock like this,” Lance groaned, the sound of their skin slapping together as Lance thrust filling the air around them. “God Keith, shit, so tight, who would of known you’d be so pliant for me, I think I know how to win arguments with you now.”

“Wh-what’s that supposed to m-mean?” Keith moaned, Lance still holding his hair. Lance chuckled. 

“I’ll just fuck you from now on to put you in your place.” Lance cooed, tugging Keith’s hair again, simultaneously ramming against Keith’s prostate. This all sent Keith over the edge, crying out as he came. “Shit, K-Keith did you…” 

“Shut-shut up,” Keith mumbled, in shock that he had come so easily. Keith coming had an apparent effect on Lance because Keith felt Lance’s thrusts becomes more erratic, burying himself deep into Keith as he came. Lance pulled out soon after, some of his come starting to leak out and run down Keith’s thighs. Keith let his body fall against the floor of the lion, panting to catch his breath. 

“Keith…” Lance said, moving to lay down on his side next to Keith. Keith rolled onto his side to face Lance. He looked into Lance’s eyes, chewing his bottom lip nervously, almost preparing himself for some form of rejection. “Will.. I.. uh, would you want.. no.. will you be my.. boyfriend?” Lance stammered out. Keith couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You just fucked me but now you’re nervous to ask me out?” He smiled, “yes Lance, I will be your boyfriend.”


End file.
